Angel's Thanatos
by Cantinaratte
Summary: Angela Orosco, eine verzweifelte junge Frau auf der Suche nach Liebe und Erlösung. Kann James Sunderland ihr geben, wonach sie sich sehnt?


A/N: First SH2 fic. Silent Hill 2 and all its characters belong to Konami. I own nuthin' but a sick obsession with Pyramid Head. *gives PH chocolate cookies* ^_^  
  
Eine kurze Geschichte über meine persönliche Heldin Angela Orosco, ziemlich nah am Original, allerdings habe ich mir bei dem Ende meine künstlerische Freiheit *hüstel* genommen. Enjoy. Und sollte jemand das hier tatsächlich lesen, wäre es sehr freundlich, mir ein Review zu hinterlassen, egal welcher Art. Muchas Gracias.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
~ Angel's Thanatos ~  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Das erste mal war sie ihm auf dem Friedhof begegnet. Plötzlich war er einfach da gewesen, aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht wie ein Gespenst.  
  
Der Nebel war eine einzige, undurchdringbare graue Masse. Ihre Kleider klebten klamm an ihrem ausgemergelten Körper, der vor Kälte erbebte. Sie hockte im nasskalten Laub, ihre eisigen Finger strichen über einen verwitterten Grabstein, um die unter Rost und Grünspan verborgene Inschrift freizulegen, nur um resigniert festzustellen, dass auch dieses Monument keinen Hinweis auf den Verbleib ihrer geliebten Mutter geben konnte. Nichts... absolut nichts. So lange sie auch schon gesucht hatte, jeden einzelnen Grabstein hatte sie genauestens in Augenschein genommen, doch nichts. Immer wieder hatte sie den Namen ihrer Mutter leise vor sich hin gemurmelt, als könne er sonst in Vergessenheit geraten. Marjorie Orosco. Keine Spur von ihr.  
  
Sie hatte ihn nicht kommen gehört. Der Nebel und der laubbedeckte, schlammige Boden hatten seine Schritte verschlungen, und plötzlich hatte er einfach vor ihr gestanden. Ein menschliches Wesen in dieser unmenschlichen Welt. Und er hatte sie angesprochen. Leise, mit belegter Stimme.  
  
"Entschuldiung?"  
  
Zu Tode erschrocken war sie aufgesprungen, hatte verängstigt ihre klamme Hand auf ihr rasendes Herz gepresst und einen kehligen Schrei ausgestoßen. Sie taumelte, er streckte spontan eine Hand nach ihr aus, um sie vom Fallen abzuhalten, doch sie trat instinktiv einen Schritt zurück und wandte ihren Blick von diesem Fremden ab, der einfach so in ihr Refugium, in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen war.  
  
James Sunderland hatte sich ein wenig unbeholfen entschuldigt, er wollte sie nicht erschrecken, doch ob sie ihm sagen könnte, wie er nach Silent Hill gelangen würde?  
  
Zaudernd hatte sie genickt, ihm den Weg erklärt und gefragt, ob er sich verlaufen hatte. Es war so lange her, dass sie ihre eigene Stimme gehört hatte. Sie war rau, ihr Hals kratzte. Unergründliche Besorgnis für diesen Fremden kroch in ihr hoch, und sie warnte ihn eindringlich, lieber nicht in diese gottverdammte Stadt zu gehen.  
  
Er hatte entschlossen geantwortet, er habe keine Wahl, denn seine Frau würde dort auf ihn warten. Mary. Seine tote Frau. Er hatte ein Foto aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke gezogen und es ihr gezeigt. Angelas Blick war andächtig auf das hübsche Abbild einer jungen Frau Anfang Zwanzig gefallen.  
  
Sie nickte scheinbar verstehend, und aus unerfindlichen Gründen empfand sie so etwas wie Mitleid mit diesem armen Narren. Er fragte sie noch, was sie hier tun würde, und sie hatte geantwortet, sie sei ebenfalls auf der Suche – auf der Suche nach ihrer Mutter und ihrem Bruder. Doch sie wusste nicht einmal, ob sie hier auf dem Friedhof fündig werden würde, ob sie überhaupt tot waren, oder ob sie einfach nur aus der Stadt geflüchtet waren wie alle anderen. Alle waren davon gelaufen, hatten sie allein gelassen.  
  
In dieser Stadt ging irgend etwas vor sich, etwas so Grausames, dass Worte es unmöglich beschreiben konnten. Und ihr Instinkt sagte der jungen Frau, dass dieser Fremde sich von ihr ohnehin nicht von seinem fatalen Vorhaben abbringen lassen würde.  
  
Silent Hill.  
  
Eine verrottete Geisterstadt. Eine Stadt der ewigen Verdammnis. Die Hölle auf Erden, eine ehemals so beschauliche Idylle, die einst Angelas Zuhause gewesen war, bevor sie zum Albtraum wurde.  
  
Angela Orosco hatte dennoch keine Wahl, als ebenso wie James zurückzukehren und ihre Suche fortzuführen. Sie musste es ihnen doch erklären... ihre Mutter würde sicher verstehen, warum sie es getan hatte...  
  
Angela stand noch lange im Nebel und beobachtete James' dunkle Silhouette, während der Nebel ihn langsam verschlang. Mit seiner Auftauchen war ein klein wenig Hoffnung und Sympathie in ihrem kalten Herzen aufgekeimt. Sie würde nicht allein sein. Sie würden sich wiedersehen.  
  
Sie würde ihn mit hinab in die Tiefen des ewig lodernden Höllenfeuers reißen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Und sie trafen sich wieder. Das nächste Mal begegnete sie dem Fremden in den Woodside Apartments, jenem Wohnblock, in dem Angela ihre unglückliche Kindheit verbracht hatte. Dass sie noch ein Teenager war, sah man ihr nicht an, dabei war sie gerade erst achtzehn Jahre alt. Die Furchen auf ihrer Stirn und die Falten unter ihren Augen, ihre aschfahl verhärmte Haut und ihre knochige Statur ließen sie jedoch mindestens zehn Jahre älter erscheinen.  
  
Diesmal hatte sie ihn kommen hören. Dumpf hallten seine Schritte im Gang wider, quietschend öffneten und schlossen sich Türen, und dann diese Schüsse, gefolgt von ohrenbetäubendem Geschrei. Monster. Angela war also nicht die einzige, die sie sah, diese Monster. Es gab sie also tatsächlich, die so furchterregenden Kreaturen waren nicht nur ein abstruses Hirngespinst...  
  
Doch das Feuer... das verdammte Feuer.  
  
James schien kaum überrascht zu sein, sie hier vorzufinden. Er hatte sich zu ihr herunter gebeugt und war ihr dabei so nahe gekommen, dass sie sich beinahe übergeben hätte vor Angst und Ekel. Seufzend stand er wieder auf und trat einige Schritte zurück, als er spürte, welche Empfindungen seine bloße Anwesenheit in ihr auslöste.  
  
James Sunderland erschien ihr so unbedarft, wie man nur sein konnte. Als sie ihm ihr Messer geben wollte, er danach griff und ihr wiederum viel zu nahe kam, hatte sie aufgeschrien, doch James hatte sie mit leiser Stimme beschwichtigt, bis sie sich beruhigt und ihm die Waffe freiwillig überlassen hatte. Ihr eiserner Griff lockerte sich, sie legte das Messer auf eine Kommode und verließ wortlos das Zimmer, in dem sie gerade eben noch vor dem wandhohen Spiegel auf dem Boden inmitten ihrer Flammenhölle gelegen und dem Lichtspiel zugesehen hatte, dass die Reflexe der tanzenden Flammen auf der glatten Klinge ihres Messers in den Spiegel projiziert hatten.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Angela hatte sie gesehen. Ihr blondes Haar, deren Spitzen pink leuchteten, ihr Kopf, wie er auf und ab wippte, als sie lachte. Sie lachte, tatsächlich. In dieser barbarischen Welt aus Wahnsinn und Todesangst lachte sie und warf dabei den Kopf zurück, als hätte ihr neuer Begleiter gerade einen besonders guten Witz gemacht. Und James war wie ein getretener Hund hinter ihr her getrottet. Angela hatte beobachtet, wie die Blondine sich in den Ausschnitt gegriffen und einen Schlüssel hervor gezaubert hatte, den sie dann unter ihrem Strumpfband verschwinden ließ. Sie war mit James im Heaven's Night verschwunden, diesem Striplokal.  
  
Das Feuer brannte stärker als je zuvor, als sie begriff.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Das nächste Mal traf sie James in diesem Labyrinth. Sie wusste selbst nicht, wie sie hier her gelangt war, irgend etwas hatte sie beinahe gewaltsam an diesen Ort gezogen. Sie saß in diesem stickigen Raum und starb Stück für Stück, als ihr Vater sich ihr näherte, wie gelähmt hockte sie in einer Ecke und konnte das drohende Unheil nicht abwenden. Sie schrie, doch ihre Stimme blieb aus. Sie weinte, doch keine Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Lähmende Agonie ergriff ihren Körper so heftig, dass sie glaubte, ohnmächtig zu werden.  
  
Als sie schrie, endlich ihre Stimme wiederfand und aus Leibeskräften schrie, sprang die Tür auf und James Sunderland war im Türrahmen erschienen wie der edle Prinz, von dem sie schon als kleines Kind geträumt hatte, er möge sie aus ihrem unvorstellbar grausamen Schicksal erretten.  
  
Wortlos lud James seine Schrotflinte nach und feuerte auf ihren Vater, immer und immer wieder, bis dieses Monster unter einem letzten gequälten Schrei in einer Blutlache zusammensackte. Im Todeskampf zuckte er noch einige Male, Angela sprang auf, hob den kleinen Fernseher vom Tisch und warf ihn mit aller Kraft, die noch in ihrem abgezehrten Körper steckte, auf die sterbende Kreatur.  
  
Angela keuchte. Kleine Flammen schossen aus den Wänden, ihr schwaches orangefarbenes Licht tanzte wie der Teufel in ihren Augen. Ungläubig musterte James sie, wollte etwas sagen, irgend etwas, das sie besänftigen würde, doch sie fiel ihm mit harscher Stimme ins Wort.  
  
"Gib mir mein Messer", verlangte sie bestimmt.  
  
James schüttelte verdutzt den Kopf. "Nein."  
  
"Gib mir mein Messer", wiederholte sie, diesmal mit flehentlicher Stimme. Ihre großen braunen Augen blickten flehentlich in seine so kalten blauen. "Oder... töte mich damit."  
  
"Nein, Angela." James' Stimme klang mitfühlend, beinahe versöhnlich. Er konnte sie doch nicht töten, sie waren Verbündete in diesem Horror... sie mussten zusammen überleben, oder keiner von ihnen würde das hier überstehen...  
  
"Töte mich, JAMES!"  
  
James sah sich um, sah in die Flammen, die überall neben, über und unter ihm loderten. Mit einer apathischen Bewegung wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn. Seine Knie zitterten plötzlich so stark, dass er meinte, den Halt zu verlieren.  
  
"Es ist heiß hier drin...", sagte er heiser.  
  
Angela stockte. "Du... kannst es auch sehen?"  
  
Er nickte. "So heiß..."  
  
"James..." Sie ließ das Messer sinken. "James... Kannst... kannst du mich lieben, James? Kannst... du derjenige sein, der mich rettet? Wie der Prinz in meinem Traum?"  
  
Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Erst zaghaft, dann energischer. "Nein, Angela", antwortete er dann. "Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht-"  
  
Ihre Augen blitzten auf, als sie sich auf ihn stürzte. Ihre pötzliche Attacke brachte James zu Fall, nun war sie über ihm, schlug ihm mit geballten Fäusten ins Gesicht, während sie schrie und weinte wie besessen.  
  
"Du bist schuld, James! Es ist alles DEINE Schuld!"  
  
Er lächelte, als er in das Flammenmeer fiel. Er lächelte, als die stählernde Klinge sich in sein Herz bohrte, als das Feuer nach ihm leckte, ihn bei lebendigem Leib auffraß, und er lächelte, als es das letzte Leben aus seinem Körper saugte. Er lächelte, denn er wusste, er hatte es verdient.  
  
Angela lächelte nicht.  
  
Das Messer in ihrer Hand blitzte auf, als es aus ihrer Hand glitt und mit einem metallischen Klirren auf dem blutüberströmten Kachelboden landete. Sie drehte sich nicht noch einmal um, als sie das Zimmer verließ, das Gebäude, hinaus auf die Straße trat, die brennenden Treppen hinauf, die sie aus ihrer persönlichen Hölle in eine neue, ewige Hölle führen würden.  
  
"Siehst du?", flüsterte sie, als sie einen letzten Blick über die Schulter auf das brennende Haus warf.  
  
"Für mich ist es immer so."  
  
~fin. 


End file.
